Let's Trap Together
''Let's Trap Together ''is the 10th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang's parents explain what really happened to Coolsville-and the gang, in turn, tell them what everyone should do to capture the Masked Figure and find out who he really is-which some do. Synopsis The gang get the real story about what happened to Coolsville. Everyone is very happy about meeting their parents. Skip, Nedley and Mrs. Dinkley lead the gang to an old, abandoned warehouse-which is the last place they would think to look, and also the last place the Masked Figure would look. It is locked, and Shaggy questions how they will get in. Nedley produces a key and unlocks the door, so the gang head into the warehouse. At first it seems there is no one there, but gradually Skip turns on a light and the room is bright. There are the gang's parents, so there are hugs and embraces all around as all of the members of Mystery Inc. meet their parents. They are all really happy about this, but Shaggy says they need to get down to business. What happened to the Crazy Coolsvillians? How did their parents know when they would arrive? And what is the plan of the Masked Figure? The gang's parents tell them to settle into chairs and they will tell them the story. As it turns out, it was Yolanda who was controlling the Coolsvillians. Googie escaped the effects of the potion and Coolsville, with Yolanda guiding the Crazy Coolsvillians after her, but unluckily for Yolanda she escaped. The potion was put into cards delivered to every Coolsvillian, and that is how the potion was spread around. But luckily, as Googie escaped the potion's effects, which probably wore off, Yolanda knew that the Coolsvillians would soon wear off the potion, and then turn on her. So she escaped into the night, and the potion wore off, so the Coolsvillians could live in peace. It turned out that before Yolanda escape, she sprayed every house with a bit of the remaining potion. That way the Coolsvillians would have to evacuate. So the Coolsvillians have actually built another town in the time that the gang were gone, called Coolsville #2. They were happy there, but some people could not rest. The gang's parents wanted desperately for the gang to come back. So they rented the Surprise Spook costumes and found a warehouse not sprayed with the potion, and that became their base. They waited for the Mystery Inc. Meanwhile Coolsville #2 sent them daily messages through a delivery guy, which suddenly comes in. He tells Skip to sign here, and gives them a letter. It says that Coolsville #2 is under attack by a mysterious masked figure, and that since the gang are back in town they should come. But first the gang want their parents to finish the story: how did they know that the gang had arrived. That is an easy question, Mrs. Dinkley replies. Mr. Rogers and Peggy Jones tell the story. As it turns out, the Masked Figure came a little before they did. He set up cameras all over town. Unluckily he went to the warehouse, and everyone hid, and he set up the main station for cameras there. But he was then driven out by the others. So that is how they knew it. Then the delivery guy comes again and says the Masked Figure is heading back to the original Coolsville. The gang's parents ask them what the plan is, and Shaggy has a plan. Shaggy's plan is to make a master trap, which Fred will make up. Some people will collect stuff for that, and others wil investigate around town to see if they can find any clues and try to eliminate the minions of the Masked Figure. So everyone splits up; actually the gang's parents will stay behind to tell them about where the minions and the things and the Masked Figure are. So everyone splits up. Unfortunately, they only have a bit of time-most of the episode was spent discussing what happened. But they do meet the Masked Figure and the minions, and the episode ends with them running away. Cast and Characters Villains *Masked Figure *Minions of Masked Figure Suspects *Everyone in Coolsville Culprits Locations * Coolsville Notes/trivia *Most of this episode is mostly centered around the story of the Coolsvillians and Yolanda and that stuff. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Quotes "Revenge of the masked figure..." -Shaggy Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes